


Dreams

by Zlatoyara



Series: Princesses' dreams'n'reality [1]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatoyara/pseuds/Zlatoyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

[](http://www.radikal.ru)


End file.
